The Digital War
by Z3R0S3V3N
Summary: They think it's over. Well, it's not. What in the world is going on when Tagiru is being attacked by his own friend?


It had been five years since the defeat of Quartzmon. Taiki had invited the whole gang of Generals as well as Tagiru and Yuu to hang out. However, Tagiru seemed distracted. Taiki had noticed this and turned to Gumdramon. Out of concerned for the younger teammate, Taiki had asked if there was anything that had happened to him. Usually he would be jumping around and making Yuu pissed. Gumdramon sighed a little and looked uncomfortable as Yuu and Damemon stopped besides them. 

"I can't tell you," Gumdramon said looking more downcast. "But Taiki-san, Yuu? Tagiru might need you more than ever right now."

Tagiru began to walk away. As he paced himself while walking towards northwards, everyone else could only help but to stare and worry for him. Though the rest of the group was still too dumbstruck to move, each and everyone of them had the same thinking. They had to help Tagiru no matter the cost especially Yuu. For some reason or another a tiny conscious of him had spark this determination to run towards the silent friend.

"Tagiru! TA. GI. RU!"

The said blonde tried to jog towards the brunette but to his surprise, Tagiru made a sudden back turn and almost collided with the other. Within split second, Yuu grabbed Tagiru by the collar and began shaking him violently. As Yuu shook Tagiru with all his might, Yuu went on screaming whatever did happened to the Tagiru he knew.

Tagiru stared blankly at Yuu for a moment before pulling away albeit winced in pain at how he shook stopped, his eyes wide as he stared at his friend. 

"Tagiru, did someone hurt you?" Yuu breathed and Gumdramon flinched, looking almost heartbroken.

"Gumdramon..." Shoutmon said worriedly.

"Ou-sama, he hurt Tagiru," Gumdramon said hanging his head. "He hurt him really badly."

"Who?" Taiki asked firmly.

"You'll hate me," Tagiru mumbled.

Gumdramon knew what exactly happened. Of course he did. While Gumdramon was on the floor, beaten up into a pulpy mess, he could only afford to look at his partner being tormented by the same person who call him out into this empty warehouse. Till today, Gumdramon felt ever so helpless when protecting Tagiru. Why am I not strong enough? What if this were to occur again? But between the two, Gumdramon could only put up a brave front for the sake of both of them. Try as he might, Gumdramon was obviously disappointed at himself.

"Come on Tagiru, say something,"

Tagiru was lost for words. What happens once Taiki and Yuu found out? Would they be disgusted? Would they avoid him like a plague? Tagiru wanted to tell them the truth but it was just too much for him to handle. Almost at the tip of the culprit's name, Tagiru broke into tears. Yuu instantly felt bad for pushing Tagiru to spill everything. To pacify the weeping friend, he place his hands on Tagiru's shoulder reassuring that everything will be fine.

"It.. It was.. Hideaki.. He was the one that called me out that night.. I didn't know what was going on but.."

Tagiru could no longer continue. Instead, Tagiru just stood still with tears falling like a waterworks. On the bright side, Yuu and Tagiru knew whose door to bust.

Yuu bristled in anger. He didn't know the details of what had happened nor did he need to. He and Tagiru bickered a lot, got on each other's nerves but since the time Tagiru had clung onto him in fear in that haunted house, the blond had promised himself to always protect him. But now when something horrible had obviously happened to his friend, he felt failure but also an overwhelming sense of anger.

"I'll kill him!" Yuu spat, fury echoing through his tone, his eyes flashing. Nene reached over, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yuu, calm down," Nene said softly. She had never seen her brother this disturbed or angered. He was usually so composed.

"It's my fault, Yuu, Taiki-san," Tagiru mumbled shakily. "I thought he was my friend and that he just wanted to talk." He shuddered, pulling Gumdramon close. "But he...he tried to rape me...would have succeeded to go the whole way if...Gumdramon hadn't screamed for help..."

"That is it! I will really kill him!"

Yuu was ready for action. He was beyond the point of blood thirst when it comes to killing Hideaki. While Nene tried to pin the angered sibling down, Taiki was more concerned of why did Hideaki did such a thing. Taiki wanted to press Tagiru for more answer but Tagiru was at a very delicate stage. Wrong move and that's it, everything just explode. Yuu tried to keep himself from fidgeting . He tried his best but he just couldn't. The fact that the bastard was frolicking around was enough to tick him off. How could he have done such a thing? Worst, Yuu felt responsible for not paying much attention to the other.

"I was at the entrance, when I saw him sitting on top of the crates. The moment I wave my hands at him, Gumdramon was being tackled down."

Everything had happened so fast. It was too confusing. While Gumdramon was being pinned down, Tagiru was being held down by the man himself, Hideaki. As the man snickered, his hands made his way from Tagiru's face down to his waist. Tagiru tried to struggle but it was futile. The one on top of him was far too strong for the younger man to have done anything. With a lustful-filled eyes, Hideaki had dived in for a kiss but only being rejected by the other. Disappointed, the man had stripped his T-shirt and went for something else instead.

"Yuu, Tagiru needs your support right now," Taiki said sternly. "Your anger can wait." He was angry too but he had a feeling anger would not help matters right now. He went to Tagiru's side. "It's alright. No one hates you and no one is disgusted, not at you at least."

"T-Taiki-san..." Tagiru muttered. "I'm so sorry, he was so strong. He pinned me down and tried to kiss me." He shuddered. "When I tried to push him away, he got angry and tried to go further than that. He was meant to be my friend, Taiki-san. And he did that horrible thing, why?"

"Tagiru..." Taiki reached out to hug him but Tagiru flinched back and grabbed Yuu's arm, clinging to him as he had in the Haunted House.

"Yuu, please protect me," Tagiru said trembling. "He wants more, please...I'll never fight with you again, I'll listen to everything you say. I can feel his eyes on me."

Yuu could have sworn that in Tagiru's eyes were more than a desperate plea. Just like how Tagiru had often jumped in without thinking, Yuu promised him that everything would be just fine.

"Everything will be alright Tagiru. I'll be there for you. I promise."

Tagiru could feel Yuu's warmth slowly embrace him. It was comforting, ensuring and most of all Tagiru knew that he should never be ashamed of everything that has happened.

"We need you to get back home, well, not your place that is. You are crashing at my place tonight so that I could watch over you and keep you safe."

"Th..Thanks Yuu.."

Gumdramon looked so downcast that Damemon hopped over to him.

"You heard Yuu dame," Damemon said softly. "We'll protect Tagiru."

Gumdramon managed a weak smile. 

"I just hope you manage better than I did," Gumdramon said softly. "I'm a failure as a partner."

"Oi, that's not a tude of a superstar," Shoutmon chided and Gumdramon smiled weakly.

"Sorry Ou-sama..." Gumdramon mumbled. "But Tagiru..."

"Tagiru needs your support too, Gumdramon," Taiki said gently with a small smile. "You didn't fail him at all."

"But I let Hideaki..." Gumdramon muttered.

"What has happened doesn't matter. What does is fixing every back."

Everyone couldn't agree more. With the group's nodding heads, Tagiru knew that he would have the support of his friends. That matter most to him. As they call it a day, Taiki couldn't help but to wonder around to search for answers. Taiki was making rounds with Shoutmon, figuring out why Hideaki did such a thing. Though coming back to the scene of the crime wouldn't help but he feel as though something were to show up. Turns out Taiki was right.

"Taiki-san, so glad of you to come. I have this-"

Almost immeadiately, Hideaki was being lunged by Shoutmon for that faithful incident.

"Ouch! Why did you do such a thing?!"

"That is for sexually harassing Tagiru!"

"Wh-what? I did what?"

"You harass Tagiru!"

"Could you hear me out?"

Taiki frowned. A part of him didn't want to be so willing to hear him out. Tagiru was traumatized and broken face moved in front of his very eyes.

"You better have a good explanation, Hideaki," Taiki said calmly. "Tagiru's like my little brother."

Hideaki hung his head.

"I like him a lot," Hideaki admitted. "I just wanted to try kissing him but he rejected it. I dunno what happened. It's like I lost control of my actions." The dark cloud filled his mind again. "Taiki-san, where is he? I want him again."

"I think it's best if you don't see him right now.."

Taiki tried to look away from Hideaki. By forcing a kiss on Tagiru isn't the right way to tell someone that you like him now isn't it? Hideaki knew that it must have hurt Tagiru. He needs to get to Tagiru and properly apologize for what he has done.

"Taiki-san, please, let me see Tagiru and apologize to him. Please, Taiki-san, "

For the first time, Hideaki seem so down and pleading . Reluctantly, Taiki-san agree on the condition that Taiki-san would be there with Tagiru. Taiki managed to arrange a meeting.

Tagiru trembled and gripped Yuu's hand.

"Tagiru I...I'm sorry," Hideaki said softly. "Please give me a chance."

"Give you a chance?" Tagiru said quietly. "To what? Sexually assault me? It hurts you know. I was scared."

"Tagiru I..." Hideaki stopped, the dark cloud filling his mind.

"I.. Tagiru, I'm.."

Hideaki took a step forward. A step closer to Tagiru. Yuu became more alert as he shielded Tagiru. Even before that, Yuu, realized that it was too late when Hideaki was stead fast to lunged at Tagiru and forced himself on Tagiru.

"Ahhhh.. Hi..Hideaki! Let..."

To everyone's dismay, Hideaki got what he wanted. To actually have his crush all to himself, somewhere in Hideaki, a switch was suddenly flipped and the Lust that once clouded his eyes became more evident as Hideaki attempted to rip Tagiru's shirt apart. Tagiru cried as his shirt was torn away from him. Tagiru thrashed around wildly, his eyes filling with tears. Taiki cringed making to get Shoutmon to help but Dobermon shoved him back against the wall, making his head spin. Hideaki planted kisses down Tagiru's neck, his hand trailing down to the other's shorts. Tagiru let out a choked sob.

"Hi..Hideaki, wh..what did I do wrong?"

Tagiru could only afford a silent cry as the man feasted on the victim. He was no longer Hideaki as there was no reflection in his eyes. Hideaki could not hear the plea of his victim. Only the carnivorous instinct was beating, pounding louder than his own heartbeat. Hideaki managed to slip his hands into Tagiru's shorts and soon enough, Tagiru gave a whimpering moaned in shocked. It was a shame that Yuu couldn't do anything when Tagiru need him the most. Instead, Yuu was stuck in shocked that his dear friend was being exploited in such a way.

"That's enough!" Shoutmon cried, lunging at Hideaki managing to tackle him down. "Yuu, snap out of it!"

Tagiru fell to his knees, sobbing and hysterical. Yuu snapped out of it and rushed to her side. He tried to reach for him but Tagiru pushed him.

"Go away please!" Tagiru sobbed. "Don't touch me anymore, please. Taiki-san, how could you?!"

Taiki flinched, looking down. 

"He seemed sorry," Taiki said guiltily looking horrified. "Tagiru I'm..." He couldn't bring himself to say anything and marched over, punching Hideaki in the face. "I gave you a chance and you..." He bristled.

"I.. I can't believe any of you anymore! "

Tagiru tried to recover from a series of shocks. Steadily, Tagiru got up with the help of Gumdramon before they made an exit claiming that he would never want to see anyone of them anymore. Guilt and disappointment clouded the air. What were they thinking? As the group stood ceremonial, Yuu was the first to break the silence by landing a sharp blow on Hideaki's stomach.

"Ah! Wh -"

"Don't what me! Why did you do that to Tagiru you sexually deprived bastard!"

"What did I...?"

Hideaki tried to recalled what had happened but everything was a blur. The next thing he knew was a sudden scream in pitch black.

"He's acting again," Shoutmon grumbled. "He convinced Taiki that he didn't mean what he did."

Hideaki clutched his head and suddenly spoke in a voice that wasn't his own. 

"I lust for Tagiru," Hideaki said darkly. "I want to make him mine no matter what."

Taiki grimaced as Yuu punched Hideaki again but Nene pulled him away.

"Yuu, go after Tagiru-kun," Nene said gently and Yuu hung his head.

"But I failed him again Neesan," Yuu said sadly. "I let Hideaki hurt him again, do I deserve to?"

"Tagiru! Tagiru! Where are you?"

Yuu searched high and low for his friend. He wanted redemption. He wanted to apologise for being such a useless friend. He swore that he would do whatever it takes and yet, his cowardness got the better of him. Yuu was walking around aimlessly with Damemon hoping for a clue of some sort.

"Wha.. What did I did wrong Gumdramon?"

Tagiru was weeping with Gumdramon by the corner.

"Tagiru, I was so worried! "

"Just go away Yuu!"

"This isn't a good time, Yuu," Gumdramon said frowning. "Sorry."

Yuu went besides Tagiru. 

"I'm sorry," Yuu muttered. "It all happened so fast. I'm sorry I was such a coward." He reached to wrap an arm around him but Tagiru flinched.

"I can't trust anyone anymore," Tagiru said wrapping his arms around his barely covered upper body. He had wrapped his ripped shirt around himself. "He doesn't care, Yuu. You didn't see the lust in his eyes."

"Oh Tagiru, please, let me help. I believe you which is why I'm going to make sure that there will not be a second time."

Tagiru sit still, he wasn't so sure about What Yuu had said. Yuu wasn't sure if Tagiru was ready to forgive him which was why Yuu took Tagiru's hand and place on his chest where it was closer to his heart.

"Feel my heartbeat. It isn't lying and neither do I. Please believe me when I say that I'll protect you."

"I'm sorry Yuu but I don't think Tagiru would,"

"This isn't a haunted house, Yuu," Tagiru said quietly and Yuu stared for a moment. "That doesn't mean I don't trust you with my safety anymore, just that you'd be better off away from me. Don't you see the stains on my hands and arms?" He shuddered. "It was so disgusting."

"You didn't think you'd get away that easily did you?" Hideaki said coming through. "But if you want to see Taiki-san again, I suggest you play nice."

"Hideaki, why?" Tagiru let out a choked sob. "Why?" He buried his head in his hands.

Yuu made to punch Hideaki but a net appeared trapping him inside.

"Yuu-sama, you shouldn't meddle in things that aren't your business," Airu said almost sweetly appearing as Opposumon and Dobermon moved towards Gumdramon and Damemon.

Hideaki stroked Tagiru's cheek. 

"Why are you so averse to this, Tagiru?" Hideaki said, pushing the ripped shirt off Tagiru's shoulders.

"P-please..." Tagiru pleaded.

"Yuu-sama, lust is a precious emotion," Airu said to Yuu in the net. "I'll claim you after Hideaki gets what he wants."

"Tagiru, you're only hurting yourself if you push me away. Embrace me and I promise I'll never hurt you anymore. "

Hideaki had maintain a constant eye contact as he had his hands on Tagiru's cheeks. Tagiru only shudder in disgust but only to realized it was a wrong move to make. Being forcefully pinned down, Tagiru could only shed a tear or two as a form of giving up.

"My dear Tagiru, you don't know how much I lust for you, to have you in my arms, to share those luscious lips of yours. You are beyond prefect. Heavenly. "

Hideaki hand traces down to Tagiru's lap. Memorising each and every curve as they made their way up north. Hideaki only wish that he could claim Tagiru right there and then but he would do no such thing to hurt his precious.

"Tagiru!" Yuu cried, thrashing wildly although the net electrocuted him. "Hideaki, I'll kill you!"

"Tagiru!" Gumdramon cried albeit Dobermon knocked him aside. "Let him go Hideaki! Tagiru, throw him off and I'll chou-shinka!"

Hideaki began planting kisses down Tagiru's nude chest. 

"He won't struggle while Amano-san is trapped," Hideaki said with a smile, his eyes flashing a moment. "You love Amano-san, don't you Tagiru? I can give you a chance to claim him too."

Tagiru shuddered. 

"I'd never hurt him like this," Tagiru said, letting out a choked sob. "This isn't love Hideaki!" He felt tears cascade down as Hideaki's hand played above the hem of his shorts.

"It is love Tagiru, you would only know once you and I become one."

Hideaki stole a chaste kiss from Tagiru while Yuu had no idea how to react. Tagiru was beyond the point of salvation. Though that was what he thinks. As he looked up to Yuu, he knew that the blonde was only good at sweet talking. Why on earth did he trust him? Tagiru moaned in consent when Hideaki played with his thigh. As Hideaki acknowledged that consent, Hideaki got close to his zipper which awarded him with a louder moaned causing Yuu to act.

"Stop it!" Yuu cried, trying to kick at the net and grunted in frustration. "Airu, I'll let you do whatever just please have mercy on Tagiru!"

"Yuu-sama..." Airu said, her eyes flashing with emotion.

"How can you just watch this happen?" Yuu said, his eyes beginning to water at his own helplessness. "Airu, Tagiru would have saved you if someone tried to rape you!"

"But Hideaki loves him..." Airu murmured.

"Does it look like he wants it?!" Yuu cried and flinched as more tears fell from Tagiru's eyes. He was being forced to enjoy something he didn't want.

Airu felt Her stomach churn. This isn't right.

"Hideaki! That isn't right! Maybe we should-"

"Shut up Airu, what do you know? "

Hideaki took steps backwards And faced the disappointed Airu. In the midst of the argument, Yuu who was worried and helpless, took the chance to steal the traumatised boy into his custody. Tagiru buried his head into Yuu's shoulder and the other wrapped an arm around him.

"Tagiru, it's okay," Yuu soothed gently.

Hideaki bristled. 

"How could you release him?" Hideaki cried. "I love him!"

Airu shook his head. 

"He was crying, Hideaki!" Airu cried. "It's too selfish to take that from him if he loves Yuu. This isn't love! It's selfishness!"

Tagiru managed a weak smile towards Airu.  
"Thank you," Tagiru said softly.

Hideaki bristled but Airu hit him across the head hard, causing him to sway and fall unconscious.

"Yuu-sama, Tagiru I'm so sorry," Airu said hanging her head. "Tagiru..."

Tagiru pulled away from Yuu but rested his head on his shoulder. 

"You saved me," Tagiru said softly. "Thanks. I know we're not really friends so..."

Airu smiled sadly and glanced at Yuu. 

"I'm sorry," Airu whispered. "I'll stop chasing after you now especially since someone loves you already." She glanced at Tagiru, remembering his confession.

"Yuu,"

Tagiru wanted to thank the blonde but calling out for his name was the only thing he could muster. As Tagiru float into is subconscious mind, soft whispers calling out to Tagiru was what he only heard.

Tagiru woke up with startled with some what no recollections of what had happened. He did woke up to a comfortable resting place which was on Yuu's lap.

"Good morning sunshine, it's time for breakfast. "

Yuu offered a joke as he gave the sleepy head a radiant smile.

Tagiru blinked sleepily and looked around. 

"Sorry," Tagiru mumbled. "I guess being helpless really takes a lot out of you." He looked around and suddenly gasped. "Taiki-san! H-Hid...he said he had him hurt."

"Calm down," Yuu chided, pulling Tagiru into his arms gently. "Airu-san and I reported that rapist to the police. Taiki-san's fine. I promise."

Tagiru felt like he would start crying again and hugged Yuu. 

"Thank you," he whispered. "He didn't claim me, Yuu...thanks to you and Airu-san." He looked around then.

"Are we at your house?"

"You sure are! Could I get you anything? I bite perhaps? "

Tagiru simply smile as a form of reply. But to Yuu, his smile radiate brighter than the sun. For some reason, Yuu could feel his heart beat faster than the speed of light. Before Yuu went out of the room, he made an about turn to Tagiru and stole both of his hands.

"I promise from the bottom of my heart now that you're safe here with me, nothing will make you sad again."

Badump, Badump,

Now it was Tagiru's turn to have Birdramon in his stomach.

Tagiru squeezed Yuu's hand. 

"I felt safe with you when I woke up," Tagiru admitted. He was about to say more when Gumdramon and Damemon burst in.

"Tagiru! How do you feel?" Gumdramon asked, rushing over. Tagiru smiled a little.

"I'm alright," Tagiru said softly, almost shyly. He wasn't used to being so introverted but all this had made him hesitant to show his outgoing, crazy self. "Um Gumdramon," He suddenly looked nervous. "I sound paranoid but can you stay with me while Yuu gets food? I know he's away but..." He wrapped his arms around his body, shivering a little.

"Your wish is my command partner! "

As Gumdramon was by his side, Tagiru could not wish for anything more. Tagiru's only wish now was eternal happiness but that's not going happen now is it?

As they live their short term happily ever after, only we know that something wicked this way come.

Once Yuu brought breakfast, they all sat together.

"How do you feel?" Yuu asked Tagiru. "You're not hurt anywhere are you?"

"The heart?" Tagiru joked weakly and sighed. "He didn't beat me up or anything Yuu. It's just...if it was some random stranger, it might have felt less painful. But I trusted him and he..."

"It's his loss isn't it?" Yuu said with a smile. "Throwing it away, your friendship. I mean, I'd rather have your friendship even if I did have more feelings for you."

"Yuu..." Tagiru said, turning a little pink.

Yuu reaches for Tagiru as they got closer, their impulse got stronger. Before long, they ended up with in a lip lock. The both of them had never felt that way before. As for Tagiru, he felt as though He was cleanse by Yuu. Yuu had never felt so energized by Tagiru. As their need got stronger, both of them ditch the dining table for the living room sofa.

"Yuu,"

Tagiru could only feel pleasure from Yuu's sensual touch. Yuu's lips travel down south wards, nothing had pleased them more than being consensual to each other.

Yuu stopped for a moment and caressed Tagiru's cheek. He blushed a little.  
"Are you okay with this, Tagiru?" Yuu said gently and Tagiru smiled, leaning to kiss Yuu softly.

"You'd never hurt me," Tagiru said simply. "Besides I had feelings for you for awhile. Yuu? This is love right? Not what he did..." His eyes darkened over a little.

"This is love Tagiru, because I love you."

Yuu dived in for a passionate kiss. As their tongue waltz, Tagiru could feel the warmth swelling up in him. It was prefect. It was beautiful. It is love. From Tagiru's shoulder, Yuu's hands travelled down spreading his love for him. Exploring underneath his shirt, all that matters now was touching that pink bud. Pulling and twisting them resulted in soft pleasurable cry for Tagiru. Yuu did not stop instead they broke apart from their passionate kiss and Yuu took the bud by his mouth.

"Y.. Yuu..."

Heaven on earth. Unlike the advances that was forced on Tagiru by Hideaki, Yuu is much more gentle and loving. His hands dance on his stomach slowly making it's way downwards just at the band of Tagiru's shorts which Yuu became hesitant.

"I trust you, Yuu. "

Diving into his pants, Yuu gave Tagiru's soft sack a gentle greeting. Tagiru arched back in pleasure when Yuu's cold hand was playing with his southwards. Moving upwards to Tagiru's stiffen erection, Yuu work his magic as he stroke the member. Yuu had never did this to anyone and yet it feels so natural to do it on Tagiru. His strokes, the flexes when he turn while stroking, it was slow but enough to drive Tagiru crazy.

"Yu- Yuu.. Ahhh... Mmmmm"

Tagiru called out wanting more from the blonde. Picking up the pace as he stroke, both of them knew that Tagiru would release any time soon. Thumbing the slit of Tagiru's erection, Yuu went down and Decided to make Tagiru wait a little longer. From the base upwards, butterfly kisses and soft nibble made Tagiru see stars.

"Yuu... I... Need... To... "

Yuu immeadiately swallow the member while sending Tagiru out of the world just by grazing his skin with Yuu's teeth. Yuu jerk backwards trying to take in as much of the fluid as he could. Considering it was Tagiru's first encounter, Yuu managed to take in a considerable amount.

"Ahhh Yuu, make.. me.. yours.. "

Yuu unzipped and tossed his pants aside revealing his harden pride and joy. Yuu leans in for a kiss topping Tagiru as jolts of pleasure ran through them as their erection were against each other. They rocked, grind their harden member together in synchronization as the tongue tango in this madness. Before, Tagiru's arms were on Yuu's neck but instead, Tagiru reaches for both their member and began stroking as their body rocked together reaching its climax.

"Ta..Tagiru!"

Yuu's pleasurable cry was ecstasy.

"I.. Yuu.."

Their fluidly mess was on Tagiru's bare chest. Using as a form of lubrication, Yuu coated his pride with their fluid before giving Tagiru's member soft kisses down to Tagiru's only entrance. Yuu crawl up to make an eye contact with Tagiru apologising that he did not have any form of protection for th other..

"If it's Yuu, I don't mind."

Yuu had prepare Tagiru enough with his finger gliding in and out receiving vocal pleas from Tagiru to make him his. Yuu guides his member to Tagiru's entrance slowly and gently in m0ans and heavy breathing from Tagiru was sign of pleasure than cause it is love rather than lust. Once in, their pace started of slow and steady for Tagiru to get accustom to. With the increasing speed, slamming Tagiru's good spot, both of them called out to each other.

"Yuu! "

"Tagiru! "

"Aahh! "

The boys were more vocal now as their seeds escape from their member. Tagiru was satisfied with Yuu's fill in him saying that he is now one with Yuu. removing himself from Tagiru, both of them were satisfied and cuddle next to each other before drifting of to la la land.

A few hours later, the two woke up and Tagiru blushed as he realised what they had done.

"Tagiru, Yuu!" Taiki rapped on the door and Tagiru quickly got out of bed.

Yuu blinked drearily before turning red.

"Ah just a moment, Taiki-san we'll be right down!" Yuu managed to stutter out.

"Alright," Taiki said and headed downstairs.

Yuu turned to Tagiru.

"Are you ok?" Yuu asked. "I...it didn't hurt you did it?"

Tagiru placed his hand on Yuu's cheeks.

"You care about my feelings, Yuu," Tagiru said softly. "You're different from him." He put his head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you were my first time, Yuu. Not someone who only considers me a pet." His eyes saddened at Hideaki's betrayal.

"Hey, things happen for a reason. But now, I'm just glad that you're here with me Tagiru. That is all that matters. "

As they walk down tha stairs, there was a comfortable slience between them. The moment the two boys were at the same level as Taiki, Taiki noticed that the air between then was in way rosy. Taiki knew they did something before this but as long as the both of them could Blush like that, then nothing is wrong.

"So, Taiki-san, where are we going? "

"You'll see.."

Taiki led them into a hall where everyone was there and smiled at the two. 

"Since our last party was ruined, we booked a private hall with security guards and everything," Taiki said softly. "Besides, someone wants to apologize to you."

Tagiru felt nervous at that though relaxed when he realised it was just Airu.

"I'm sorry," she said hanging her head in defeat. "I let my jealousy and feelings of envy cloud my judgement. Tagiru..."

"It's ok, Airu-san," Tagiru smiled as he said softly. "I have no one to blame but myself for making the wrong friends, really."

Yuu grasped his hand in a supportive manner.

There was good food, engaging music and good company. There was laughter every where and group was in a really good mood. Tagiru is really enjoying himself right now. Well, we hope so. Tagiru was on his second plate of pizza when there was a sudden crash. What was going on?

"Tagiru, I said that you can't run away from me now did I?"

To everyone's horror it was Hideaki. Well, at first glance maybe but he look so different now. His used to be pale skin is now snow white. His crystal clear eyes were now clouded in purple. Tagiru knew that this not the Hideaki that they all knew.

"Tagiru, don't you lust for me like how I lust for you?"

"Hideaki-kun, stop being so slow," A mocking voice said laughing as a girl appeared.

"Ryoko, you came much too soon," Hideaki said with a small smile. "I think Airu-san needs to be punished too."

Tagiru glanced at Gumdramon who got the message and pushed Airu behind Ryouma and Ren.

Yuu shifted in front of Tagiru.  
"He doesn't love you, Hideaki!" Yuu snapped, almost bristling in fury.

Leviamon appeared around Ryoko and lunged over to Yuu throwing him roughly against the wall.

"Yuu!" Tagiru cried, rushing over and cradling his boyfriend into his arms, who was bleeding slightly. A fight had broke out amongst everyone but he stayed by Yuu. "You're bleeding." Tagiru got out some cloths, tying it against Yuu's hands to stem the blood flow.

A/N: Shout out to Yuugirurules12 for co-writing this. This is my first ever co-write here on fanfiction so yeah. Super many thanks for being patience with me.

Anyways, rate and review is a must. Think of it as a fuel for the writer yeah? See you guys real soon!

222020042014


End file.
